[asy] pair A = (0,0), B = (7,4.2), C = (10, 0), D = (3, -5), E = (3, 0), F = (7,0); draw(A--B--C--D--cycle,dot); draw(A--E--F--C,dot); draw(D--E--F--B,dot); markscalefactor = 0.1; draw(rightanglemark(B, A, D)); draw(rightanglemark(D, E, C)); draw(rightanglemark(B, F, A)); draw(rightanglemark(D, C, B)); MP("A",(0,0),W); MP("B",(7,4.2),N); MP("C",(10,0),E); MP("D",(3,-5),S); MP("E",(3,0),N); MP("F",(7,0),S); [/asy]
In the figure $ABCD$ is a quadrilateral with right angles at $A$ and $C$. Points $E$ and $F$ are on $\overline{AC}$, and $\overline{DE}$ and $\overline{BF}$ are perpendicual to $\overline{AC}$. If $AE=3, DE=5,$ and $CE=7$, then $BF=$
$\text{(A) } 3.6\quad \text{(B) } 4\quad \text{(C) } 4.2\quad \text{(D) } 4.5\quad \text{(E) } 5$

Solution: Label the angles as shown in the diagram. Since $\angle DEC$ forms a linear pair with $\angle DEA$, $\angle DEA$ is a right angle.
[asy] pair A = (0,0), B = (7,4.2), C = (10, 0), D = (3, -5), E = (3, 0), F = (7,0); draw(A--B--C--D--cycle,dot); draw(A--E--F--C,dot); draw(D--E--F--B,dot);  markscalefactor = 0.075;  draw(rightanglemark(B, A, D)); draw(rightanglemark(D, E, A)); draw(rightanglemark(B, F, A)); draw(rightanglemark(D, C, B)); draw(rightanglemark(D, E, C)); draw(rightanglemark(B, F, C)); MP("A",(0,0),W); MP("B",(7,4.2),N); MP("C",(10,0),E); MP("D",(3,-5),S); MP("E",(3,0),N); MP("F",(7,0),S); [/asy]
Let $\angle DAE = \alpha$ and $\angle ADE = \beta$.
Since $\alpha + \beta = 90^\circ$, and $\alpha + \angle BAF = 90^\circ$, then $\beta = \angle BAF$. By the same logic, $\angle ABF = \alpha$.
As a result, $\triangle AED \sim \triangle BFA$. By the same logic, $\triangle CFB \sim \triangle DEC$.
Then, $\frac{BF}{AF} = \frac{3}{5}$, and $\frac{CF}{BF} = \frac{5}{7}$.
Then, $7CF = 5BF$, and $5BF = 3AF$.
By the transitive property, $7CF = 3AF$. $AC = AF + CF = 10$, and plugging in, we get $CF = 3$.
Finally, plugging in to $\frac{CF}{BF} = \frac{5}{7}$, we get $BF = \boxed{4.2}$